Birthday of New Beginnings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin is forced to be alone on her birthday, but a new friend shows her that she's never alone.


**I have done a birthday story for my good friend, EmeraldMoonGreen. Happy Birthday, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Kristin was happy as an angel. Today was her birthday and she was ready to party down with the Jocklin sisters and the Grant Mansion aliens.

As she strolled down the sidewalk to get to the mansion, she heard a vehicle racing behind her. She turned and saw Rook's Proto-truck come hurdling down the street!

Rook Blonko screeched to a halt right beside Kristin. "Kristin!" He got out and snatched Kristin and they headed inside Rook's truck. They hopped in and drove straight for the mansion.

Once they arrived, Rook took Kristin and ran inside the mansion, locking the doors. "Kristin, listen very carefully. The Forever Knights have captured a white Appoplexian!"

Kristin's eyes widened. "A white Appoplexian?!"

Rook nodded. "Yes. The white Appoplexian are a very rare and endangered species. The problem is, they are far more feral, savage and powerful than a normal Appoplexian. They are basically anthropomorphic white tigers, twice as angry and bloodthirsty!"

Kristin gulped.

"And now that the Forever Knights have one, they will most likely use that beast against us!" Rook said. "And you stay right here where it's safe and secure while the Plumbers and I gather every reinforcement imaginable to recapture this beast."

"What about Rachel, Sasha and everyone else?" Kristin asked. "What about my birthday?"

"They will be joining me. I am afraid your birthday will have to wait until we retrieve the creature." Rook prepared his Proto-tool. "If we survive..."

And Rook left the house, leaving Kristin all by her lonesome.

Kristin sighed. Her birthday was ruined already.

Knowing that she was all alone, Kristin sniffled and trudged her way into the kitchen. She went into the pantry and took out a packaged cupcake. She stared at the measly plastic wrapped dessert.

Kristin unwrapped the cupcake and stuck a used birthday candle and lighted it. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish my friends come back soon. I could really use a friend right now..." Kristin blew out the candle.

Kristin removed the candle from the cupcake and was about to take the first bite when suddenly,

 **"ROAR!"**

Kristin jumped so badly, she tumbled out of her chair. A horrid, wretched roar came from the basement!

Terrified, Kristin ran upstairs and was about to hide in her room until she was tackled by two boys and pinned to the floor.

"Going somewhere?"

To Kristin's horror, it was two local bullies who wanted a piece of her. "You think that fake roar was gonna scare us off?" one of the bullies said.

Kristin was afraid. But not because of them, but because they didn't cause that roar! There was something in this house that made that horrible roar!

The bullies each took out a knife. Kristin screamed and tried to get away as her evil tormentors. Just as the sharp blades were about to slice her skin,

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Something big and white slammed against the boys' faces and knocked them off Kristin. Kristin watched and all she could see was a white blur tearing the boys to shreds. They screamed and yelled as sharp claws ripped and tore the flesh from their bodies.

Just when the boys looked like they were on death's doorstep, the beast grabbed them both by the heads and threw them out the window.

Kristin's large, frightened eyes stared at the furry behemoth. It was big, it was white, it had stripes, and it was walking on two legs.

It was the white Appoplexian.

The albino behemoth turned to Kristin, she was too scared to move.

The alien got down on all fours and contorted itself to move like an actual tiger! He slunk towards Kristin, eyeing her carefully.

Kristin didn't dare move. She was aware of the creature's predatory instincts, there was no way she could possibly escape it.

The white Appoplexian got so close to Kristin, she could pet it. He sniffed her carefully, as if detecting something. Then it's fierce blue eyes softened and it rubbed against Kristin's leg. He started to purr.

Kristin felt faint. This monstrous tiger alien was acting like a gentle kitten. Why? And...how?

"Uh...h-hello..." Kristin put her shaky hand forward and slowly stroked the alien's head. He purred and brushed it's head against Kristin's hand.

Once she saw how calm and gentle he was, Kristin was able to calm herself. She kept petting and the beast kept enjoying it.

Then the tiger licked Kristin's face!

Kristin giggled when she felt that tiger's tongue on her cheek. It was soft and very tickly.

Then the Appoplexian brushed his furry face against Kristin's cheek. She laughed as his soft fur tickled her even further.

"Aw, you're not so bad after all!" Kristin cooed as she stroked the affectionate alien. He licked Kristin and purred lovingly, making her laugh and giggle with happiness.

"Do you want to have a party with me?" Kristin asked the alien. He nodded happily.

"What should I call you?" Kristin tried to think of the right name. "How about...Shiro?"

The alien pondered for a moment, then nodded in approval.

* * *

An hour later, Rook, Rachel, Sasha and the rest of the aliens returned to the mansion.

"The white Appoplexian escaped those knights." Rook said.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Rachel said. "But that monster is still out there. And it could be anywhere-"

Rachel froze. Rook froze. Everyone everyone stood in shocked silence.

"Yee-haw!" Kristin hollered as she rode on the white Appoplexian like a horse. He trotted on the furniture and even against the walls!

Kristin saw her friends staring and told Shiro to stop. "Guys! You're all here!"

"Kristin..." Rook said, his eyes wide in fear. "Get off the Appoplexian very slowly..."

"You mean Shiro?" Kristin said. "It's okay. He's harmless!"

"Harmless?!" Sasha blubbered. "Did you see what he did to two innocent lives outside the mansion?! They were barely breathing! We thought they were actually murdered!"

"Those two lives weren't innocent!" Kristin said. "They broke into the mansion and almost killed me! But Shiro saved my life! He's a hero!"

"Shiro?" Whampire said. "What's that mean?"

"It means white in Japanese." Rachel said.

"Well, Shiro, as Kristin calls him, seems tame and domesticated. But a white Appoplexian should not be!" Heatblast said.

"Unless..." Rook said. He approached Shiro and extended his hand out carefully. The Plumber let the beast sniff him, then Shiro purred and licked Rook's hand.

"So it is true." Rook deduced.

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"That white Appoplexians are able to sense emotions and only act savage when they detect those with evil intents."

"So...if we mean it no harm, it won't harm us?" Rachel said. "And that's why he's calm and gentle?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Kristin said. "Shiro sensed that those bullies were going to hurt me so he reacted like that! Once he sensed that I didn't want to harm it, he was able to relax!"

Kristin hugged Shiro. "Oh, Shiro. You're the best birthday wish I ever had!"

Shoro smiled and licked Kristin affectionately.

"She's right!" Rachel said. "And we still have to celebrate someone's birthday!"

* * *

And so, with a little help from Alien X, the entire mansion was decorated with streamers, balloons, and party music! Complete with a towering birthday cake for everyone to enjoy!

Shiro held Kristin up and the birthday girl blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Shiro, the white Appoplexian, was finally happy with his new home and new family.

And for Kristin, it truly was her best birthday ever. Not only were all of her friends and family here with her, but she made a brand new friend as well.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Happy Birthday, EmeraldMoonGreen! Not only did I give you an awesome story, but I gave your OC a new friend, Shiro! I hope you loved it as much as I have writing it!**

 **This story is my gift to you, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :D**


End file.
